


Return my luck back

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Law, Kid likes dirty talk, Law can't stop Kid, M/M, Nipple Play, Or the story about how Law lose selfcontrol and collapsed, Oral Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Scissoring, Top Kid, no-lube-preparation, passive Law, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: After almost a full minute, Eustass seemed to reach to one conclusion and took the cushion off above his crotch. Who was he to refuse a free blowjob?
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Return my luck back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devuélveme mi suerte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747724) by [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP). 



> English translation; it is not my native language so feel free to correct my failures please!
> 
> AU.  
> What would happen if Law and Eustass were flatmates.
> 
> EUSTASS X LAW
> 
> EXPLICIT AND ROUGH SEX

Law placed the coffee cup in the drainer over the sink, freshly washed after finishing his breakfast. One of the holes in the double sink was, as always, full of utensils used by his roommate, who only scrubbed once a day. The dark-haired young man did not like that topic very much, but he always had clean pots at his disposal and, in any case, he would not hesitate to recriminate the other boy to do his housework.

The young man looked at his wristwatch again- 7:20 am. His companion, like every morning, had woken up and, without breakfast,he had adjudicated himself the first bathroom shift for his morning needs. It was not that Law cared, they get along with each other pretty well, but that particular morning Law had a coronary surgery scheduled at 8:00 and he needed to take a shower. And the stupid red head seemed to be taking his time just today.

"Eustass-ya?" Law knocked on the door a couple of times, gently but firmly: "You've been in the bathroom for half an hour now. Would it be possible for the rest of the inhabitants of the apartment to use it this morning?”

There was a blow from the other side of the door, followed by a grunt and a harsh voice.

“Leave me alone, damnit! Nobody can shit comfortably in this house...!”

Trafalgar rolled his eyes and turned back to his room, where he began to store the ironed clothes in the cupboards. He did not need details of what Kid was doing there, he did not give a shit -and never better said, he supposed-. But there was only one bathroom in the apartment and they had no more options but to share it.

The resident doctor finished putting some things in his bandolier and looked at the clock again- 7:30 am. But what the hell had Kid eaten the night before?

Law returned to the bathroom door and knocked again with his knuckles, this time stronger and without so much delicacy.

“Kid, just finish already! I have to take a shower!”

“Fuck off, Trafalgar! Go to bug the old neighbour of the curls on her hair!” answered the voice inside the bathroom, rising with anger, “I don't go around bothering you in your private moments!”

"If you ask for my opinion, as well as you seem to be taking so much of intimacy time this morning, you should go to see a doctor to be examined!”

There was a laugh inside the bathroom.

“Maybe I´ll let you examine me, Trafalgar” Kid suggested mischievously.

He received a snarl and a hit on the door in response, before hearing again the steps back to the dark-haired boy's room. Actually, the red-head had not used the toilet more than the first ten minutes since he entered, and then he had been focused painting his nails with ease, making sure that they dried before entering the shower. He had not vacated the bathroom just to annoy the black haired man early in the morning -it was something that Kid did innately well- and although he knew that the surgeon was vengeful as only the Devil could be, it did not scare him in the least. Rivalry between them was always a twisted and exciting game for Kid.

After a few minutes trying to calm down in his room, and calculating the fastest bicycle route, Law abruptly opened the door of his room to go back to the bathroom. Before arriving, the incredulity flooded his being again: he could hear the water falling from the shower head sizzling merrily against the curtain of the bathtub, and even Eustass's voice crooning some lyrics.

That bastard had occupied the bathroom at his mercy, knowing that Law was in a hurry, and now he was showering? The clock on his wrist marked 7:40 am; the brunette could not wait more time to have a shower and get off the apartment. And he was absolutely not going to do it.

Eustass was rubbing his head gently, full of foam, massaging the roots of his scalp with a special shampoo. Such a hair was not achieved without effort! He gave it two layers of soothing cream before clearing it completely, always just before leaving the shower.

Suddenly, he heard a bang on the bathroom door which made him smile, thinking about how angry his partner should be. But the smile didn´t last long, because the curtain slided and a naked dark body full of tattoos got in front of him in the bathtub.

“What the fuck?” Kid yelled, grabbing one end of the curtain to cover himself with it. The dark haired man gave him a brief glance before turning to the shower head and picking up his sponge.

“I do not give a shit if you want to keep wasting your time and being late for your work. But I'm not going to let you waste mine" Law snapped, beginning to soap his body quickly. Honestly, he hated having to share a shower with the other man, but he was not going to be easily intimidated by that brainless shithead.

Kid, on his part, had run out of words in his mouth; he has involuntarily looking at the body in front of him that, without complexes, was writhing on himself to cover his skin with white foam. It was not the first time Kid had seen the other one naked; it was usual for both of them to walk around wearing boxers in the apartment (well, it was usual for Eustass, Law only did it after going out from the shower, wearing a tiny towel to look for clothes in his room). But this time, the redhead could see everything. ALL OF IT. Including Law's hard nipples, due to having the bathroom window wide open (they lived on an 11th floor, nobody could see them, and Kid always was hot). It was hypnotic to see the water slidding down his back to slip between that pair of hard buttocks …

"I'll let you to continue touching yourself at ease" Law hissed without looking back, quickly leaving the bathtub. Eustass blinked, surprised. How much time had passed?

Law dried himself with a towel on the way to his room. It took him half a minute to get dressed, half of what it had taken him to get showered. He grabbed the keys of the apartment, as well as his bag, and ran out slamming shut he door.

Eustass was still wrapped around the curtain, not moving and still with the image of Law in front of him. Suddenly he returned back to reality; he was feeling discomfort in his crotch, half erect, which would be fully upright if his body hasn't started cooling with the wind entering through the window and the opened door Law had left. He brought half of his body out of the tub to stretch himself out and grabbed his cell phone to check the time.

8:15 a.m.

“Fucking shit!”

At surprising he slipped in the bathtub, throwing his cell phone through the air in his way to hold on to something. The first thing he grabbed was the curtain, which gave way beneath his muscular body (bar included). Before getting stabilized, Kid avoided his mouth to crash against the edge of the bathtub using his knee as a block and gaining a tremendous blow which echoed. When finally he regained control of the situation, the water in the shower head was already trickling down the curtain pooling the entire floor. The man uttered several angry curses while hurrying the pace to finish showering.

He dressed quickly, his hair still dripping, and slammed the door while going out the apartment.

He was very late.

*****************************

Slamming the door for the third time that day, Kid entered into the apartment and let himself to fall into the sofa of the living room. The day had been one misfortune after another and Eustass had taken the rap of all of them. 

Starting for, he needed a new mobile phone. When he slipped in the bathroom, the phone had flown out of his hands and out the opened window. From an eleventh floor. It was a miracle that his smartphone had not killed anyone. When descending at full speed, Eustass had only stopped to remove the sim and the memory card from it, leaving the device shredded on the floor.

At the iron and steel factory, Kid had not had the best of his days: he worked to his limit and kept receiving attention calls to silly mistakes, when in normal days he could do his tasks with his eyes closed, using one hand and having four fingers cut.

And, of course, he had been holding his arousal all day.

If that was not enough, after some brief moments lying on the sofa he had gotten up to piss and had found the bathroom still puddled, the tub bar on the floor and the curtain torn, all untouched since he left running the apartment due to the time it was.

"Such a fucking day" he said loudly, as if someone was listening to him. He layed back on the sofa, faced up while staring apathetically at a cars magazine; he fell asleep after a few minutes.

***********  
Law was soothing calmly, gently pressing the scratchy sponge against his skin in circles, before fixing his penetrating gaze on Eustass, who covered himself as much as he could behind a poor curtain. But then Eustass realized there was no curtain and the brunette had completely turned his body to face the other man. 

Kid swallowed audibly. Law smiled mischievously.

"I'll let you to continue touching yourself at ease" he said with a gentle cadence, offering his body as an art to contemplate. Kid managed to compose a wolfish smile, answering.

"I'm dying for you being the one who touches me, Trafalgar", and Kid was answered by a faint laugh from the other one. That laugh echoed in Eustass' head, where it gradually increased in volume until something in the boy's head worked and made him wake up, half startled. Half-opening his eyes he could see a figure above him- leaning on his elbows on the back of the sofa, Trafalgar was looking at him with smugness and amusement under his marked eye bags, showing his teeth playfully in a mischievous smile.

“I let you to continue touching yourself” he said with gentle cadence, offering his body as an sculpture to be contemplated. Kid managed to compose a wolfish smile, answering:

"I'm dying you being the one who touches me, Trafalgar" and was answered by a faint laugh from the other. That laugh echoed in Eustass' head, where he heard gradually increasing in volume until something in his head worked and made him wake up half startled. With half-opened eyes he could see a figure above him: leaning on his elbows on the back of the sofa, Law looked at him with a smugness and amusement under his marked bags, showing his teeth playfully in a mischievous smile.

The redhead snorted, avoiding to think it was possible that he himself had said aloud his last sentence in the dream.

“What the hell are you looking at?” he said, moving his arms to pass them over his face. But the doctor did not get intimidated.

“Good afternoon, Eustass-ya. Have you miss me?” Law purred, lightly rubbing his sideburns against his forearms until resting his head on his hands, still looking at Kid.

“So, someone has gone over his drug dose at the hospital” Kid said with hostility, ignoring the newcomer. “Go vomit rainbows elsewhere, I've had a shitty day because of you and if you continue fucking with me I´ll beat the shit out of you.”

And again that rare, soft laugh of Law. It made Eustass sick.

"Well, mine has been perfect" Law answered, triumphantly. Mr. Newgate's operation had gone perfectly (and Law had not even been late! He even had to wait until they had finished preparing the operating room). After that, Trafalgar had cleared all the paperwork that had been delayed for a week and his patient attend had been entertaining. The shift had left him exhausted, however, although it was something usual; but he could not ask for more, with the little he earned doing it and the great responsibilities that fell on him.

He received a hard look from the ginger. Normally it was Kid the one who had good journeys (or at least, better than today) while the doctor stood only impertinent problems while doubling his work hours. What was happening?

"Return my luck back, you wretch" Eustass complained, as if he had detached himself from it at bathtime and Law had been quicker to catch it and flee.

The doctor smirked, pulling an arm out from under his chin.

"I do not think you need luck in your life: we've been talking for a long time and you're still hard as a rock," he commented on the sly, touching the redhead's deep erection over his pants with his fingertips.

Eustass startled, surprised and wondering how could he didn't noticed before. Great, one more point for Kid today.

“Shuddup! This is your fucking fault, your absolute fault!” he answered angrily, grabbing a cushion to cover his crotch. At least that would leave him with some dignity. Law did not stop looking at him, showing no concern for the situation. He clicked his tongue.

“So, do you think I've stolen your luck?” he asked.

“Yes!” Eustass nodded, bluntly.

“And that is my duty to do something to give it back to you?”

“Yes!”

“And that it would be solved if I sucked you?”

“Ye-...!”

The redhead blinked a couple of times before incredulously looking at the other man. Was he really offering to suck his cock as compensation? Kid heard a small gasp falling from his lips when, as answering to his surprise reaction, Trafalgar had moved his free hand to slide it under the cushion and began to massage Kid's erection over the closed fly.

After almost a full minute, Eustass seemed to reach to one conclusion and took off the cushion on his crotch. Who was he to refuse a free blowjob?

AQUI

He opened his legs slightly so the other had enough access to him, a brief sigh coming out from his lips. Trafalgar unzipped his pants skillfully and slidded his fingers under the red boxers, caressing all the skin he was discovering. He followed with his fingertips the trace of hair until it reached Kid's penis, which was swelling bigger and bigger, and pulled it out of his tent. He stroked it up and down and up again, squeezing his long fingers around it. Law's golden eyes rolled to the redhead's face when this one let out a moan, ramming his hips lightly at the pressure of the doctor. Law smiled, non-stopping.

"Actually, I do not know if you deserve it, seeing how badly you've behaved this morning, Eustass-ya ..." he said in a half tone, running his tongue through the corners of his mouth. He heard a growl before he felt the other one rising himself quickly on the sofa; two muscled arms grabbed Law's thin waist and lifted him into the air to release him on the cushions roughly. The young man dropped on his back, letting out a soft laugh before looking mischievously at Kid who was watching him from above.

"You've promised me something" Kid said hoarsely, straddling the doctor's body. On his knees, and massaging his erection, he approached it to Law's smiling mouth. Law swallowed, spreading saliva all over his mouth, and opened it to receive the other's member completely.

Eustass stifled a cry of pleasure at the feeling of being wrapped in such warmth, leaning forward until Law's lips rested on his testicles. Kid rested one of his arms on the armchair, behind the dark head, while grabbing with the opposite hand those silky locks. Meanwhile, the doctor had picked up a rhythm in which he stroked Kid's entire cock with his tongue before tightening his cheeks and sucking, moaning every time he heard the other man's yelps. The hand on Law's head grabbed some of his strands leadering the charges into his mouth and Law let be guided, accommodating to the other boy's movements.

The redhaired one was slamming harshly, trying to keep a deep and unhurried rythm, but the tongue around his shaft was doing him become crazy. It was tracing his whole dick before deep sucking plus that suggestive, sharp, golden look in front of him. Eustass increased unconciously his ramming, feeling they were starting to incoordinate. The dark haired man groaned in protest but he was ignored; Kid tightened his grip on Law's head and pull him all around his cock, leading his bobbing at his pleasure. The man below him groaned louder, moving his hands to Eustass´ ass to pound his nails hard in displeasured meaning. Eustass' eyes were ignited, the surgeon noticed, but Law's movement only caused Kid got hornier, still fucking the other man's mouth.

When Kid felt Law's hands going up his hips to pull him down, he moved the hand resting on the sofa and he skillfully gripped both surgeon's hands, still fucking him.

“I'm so close...” Kid hissed, tensed jaw. Law focused on controlling his gag reflex to avoid choking in between charges. He snorted, frustrated; he didn't like being subdued like that, even when he has noticed Kid's grip on his wrists wasn't to inmobilize him but to avoid him bothering the other with tha nails again. There was no roughness in it, only necessity.

When Eustass reached his climax he moaned hoarsely, pressing Trafalgar's head against his groin and ramming his erection to this one's deep throat. Law receipt the hot liquid directly to his throat so he tried to swallow as good as possible while maintaining the dick inside his mouth. Due to his speed, he couldn't help but choking and started to cough. 

Eustass went out from Law's mouth, giving him space to sit up lightly and recover his breathing. Although Eustass didn't stay still but he lifted his partner's shirt to start caressing and pinching his nipples, which became erected. Law was fighting between recovering his breathing, spitting the semen who had tried to drop through his respiratory system and moaning due to Kid's ministrations. 

He felt Kid's mouth approaching to his neck to start bitting him.

“Shit, give me a fucking minute” Law complained slitghly, though he lifted his head to let the other one larger access to it. Then he started feeling Kid's tongue playing on his neck, going down through his shoulder and finnishing drawing his tattoed collar bone.

With an unique movement, Eustass pulled Law's shirt and the surgeon rose his arms to be free, panting because of the rough attention on his nipples.

“No...--no so hard, Eustass” he moaned, bitting his bottom lip. The lips on his clavicle moved until they reached one if his nipples, and sucked provoking a soft cry escaped from Law's lips. The doctor laid back again, letting his partner's tongue to pleasure him while undressing himself. Eustass also took off his own pants and underwear, throwing all to a pile on the floor while enjoying Law's chest.

The red haired man finished getting naked and approached a hand to the other one's neglected dick, jacking it off before pressing its head against his own abs; his navel got wet under the doctor's pre-cum.

“Mmmmmng--ah...!” Law panted, looking at his pre-cum spreading in between Eustass' awesome abs. Law's body was slender and a bit muscled due to his little workout; but his partner's was glorious, an sculptured worked body with terse muscles under nacre skin. He almost felt the the urge to bit each inch of it.

Law's body fell down in one go, making him came out from his self-absorption. He noticed that Kid had taken him by his hips, so Kid's head was now between his legs. Eustass' tongue was sliding on Law's inner thighs, causing this one to shiver. When the doctor felt that wet tongue on his scrotum, he gripped firmly the cushion he was on, moaning and wishing the red haired didn't stop there. Eustass had the dark haired's leg on his own shoulders, gripped by to avoid Law loosing the balance while reciving his ministrations. Watching how Trafalgar was trying to control his breathing in order to not succumb to hyperventilation, with blank eyes rolling effortly to meet with Eustass' ones, and those tattoed knuckles pounding into the cushions... Kid needed to fuck him already.

Law let a cry escape from his mouth, both surprised and amused, after feeling the other man's tongue going down through his perineum to reach his hole. Eustass got Law's hips comfortabled on his chest before starting tongue-fucking his ass, watching the doctor writhing with pleasure under his grip. Law was gaping, unable to speak even a word.

“N-nobody...ahh... h-had never do-one something so...so dirty to me...” he gasped in a whisper, fevered eyes. Kid give him back a smile. “Wait to see what awaits you.”

With energy, Kid straightened his tongue and started to fuck the bud again. After a lapse of time Law couldn't tell, breathing in short yells, the red haired moved his body to hold the other man using only his left arm, freeing his right one. As he continued his tongue-fucking, he fingered Law moving it in circles, and then he added into his hole a second one, scissoring them to enlarge the entrance.

The three invasors were dancing inside the surgeon, some times at one pace, sometimes on their own. Although the position was a little unconfortable for Eustass, he focused on his chances and launch his fingers deeper, looking for the other man's prostate. Law's throaty sound at the third slam made Kid feel encouraged to tease the doctor, charging close to it several times but avoiding to touch it.

Law was frustrated, aroused and almost dying; he was moving his hips to join Eustass' movements, trying to increase his pleasure. Exhausted for the waiting, Law lifted an arm and took his dick with need, jacking himself quickly with red eyes fixed on him. After a few shakes, a bigger hand circled his wrist to pull it apart, stopping Law's approaching climax. Law gambled nonsenses to the other, a little trail of saliva running down his goatee, and almost -almost, because he wasn't going to do it- with a begging tone he protested.

“Relax, kitty, I'll give you what you need righ now” Kid muttered as he removed his tongue from Law's ass. He got Law's body and took it down to his hips level, encoraging Law to round his toned body with his tanned legs. Kid lined his member in some seconds; then, he started to penetrate Law.

Law's eyes widened and he arched his back as he felt the pressure going into himself. The lack of lube was far obvious, despite Eustass' tongue great work. Law tightened his jaw, trying to relax and feeling the dick going through the circle of muscles. One hand suddenly started to caress the doctor's balls, distracting him from his pain.

“Hmm- - that's it, Trafalgar, open to me...Yess, fuck...”

“A-ahhh...!” was the only thing the other man could answer him, breathing heavily. Larges sweat drops slipped from his temples going over his neck. When Kid finished putting his whole lenght, Law lost his breath for a long second; he felt Kid's penis tip vibrating so close to his prostate, making his tension to rise.

“W-wait!” Trafalgar said, choking with his own breathing. Kid granted him some seconds on the house before trying again moving lightly. Then his cock caressed Law's sweet spot and this man moaned, his own dick throbbing. Kid's fiery smile widened just before starting slamming against Law with a rythm he considered “slow pace”. On the other side Law panted, unable to follow the rythm that his body needed to get oxygen; his prostate was almost overstimulated so quickly and the friction on his arse was still bothering. All of that and including the enormous pleasure discharges the doctor was feeling -and expressing crying-, something that increased the red haired emphasis.

Trafalgar slided his hand over his body until reaching the other man's, pressing against his hips, and pounded his nails once more with despair as he couldn't transform his voice into words.

“K-id, slowl-...!SLOWL-Ahg...!Kid! Ki--, pleas--!” Law was choking between panting and screaming, fighting with that thick saliva into his mouth and the dryness of moaning restless. His balls hurt, he need to cum finally. Eustass freed again a hand and quickly grip the other man's cock base, earning a laboured yelp from Law; the red haired fastened his pace, ramming his pelvis against the surgeon's soft skin.

“No, you can't cum yet, I need you to stay still a little more...” the wishpered with velvet tone, though in hot passion. The doctor's inner walls were tightening around him in a delicious way, a needed way, after having broken all the doctor's weak points.

Eustass begun to loose his calculated movements track when feeling his orgasm coming so he released Law's dick base to pump it in a slowlier pace than the one his own body was following. He felt Trafalgar shaking under him as his dick eyaculated deeply, leaving rest of semen on his dried parted lips. Eustass cursed to himself, a dirty talk on his last moments before tensing his whole body and filling Law with his milky load.

The doctor collapsed limp on the sofa, loosing conscience. Kid gripped the back of the sofa to avoid his body falling like a dead weight on the other man; he put out his dick from Law's hole and hurried to sit down on his flickering legs.

After some minutes recovering from his blurry vision and dissapearing the orgasm afterwards, Kid looked concerned to his partner. Kid was not a doctor, but he truly knew the other man didn't sleep enough due to his insomnia, as well as his countless dialy extra hours at the hospital he worked in. Their little affaire would surely had run out Law's sugar reserve, his strength or whatever it fucking was. Eustass cocked his head, evaluating the other man; Law seemed to be in a deep, relaxing dream, making the red-haired to grin. Only half a smile. A twisted, arrogant smile from his conceited ego.

Kid got up and took effortless the tanned slim body, getting Law to his bedroom. There, he put him on the bed and slightly covered him with a blanket he found on a chair. After that, he stretched his neck until some cervicals snapped and went to his own room.

Yep, definitely it was a good idea to sleep until the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, shout, shoes... are welcomed! : )


End file.
